1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for providing a unique appearance to a painted surface. More particularly, the inventive compositions and methods provide a decorative appearance, such as a crystalline pattern, to a painted surface, such as a motor vehicle, a window, a musical instrument, etc.
2. Technical Field
There is an ongoing desire to develop and produce unique paint appearances for a variety of substrates. For instance, the custom motor vehicle industry thrives in part because of a never-ending desire to achieve distinctive paint jobs on cars, trucks, motorcycles and other motor vehicles. Likewise, unique and desirable patterns on windows and other glass objects are being sought, as well as custom paint jobs on guitars and other musical instruments. This applies also to the furniture industry, the construction industry, and to virtually any other industry in which appearance is of significance.
What is desired therefore, are methods and compositions for providing a unique appearance to a substrate.